


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Slight Smut, Thirsty everyone, also they're all thirsty so there's that, author is a nerd and very very bisexual need i say more, i really can't blame them though, listen shadowhunters would be amazing in laser tag teams and it should be explored, literally noone is playing it's all just a ruse to make out, thirsty dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Clary and Simon drag their friends to laser tagging, but the boyfriend pairs end up being otherwise 'occupied'. Standing face to face in the dark, Clary has no choice but to face her feelings about the badass whip-wielding beauty.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

“You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was.” Jace gives the redhead a casual shrug. “By the Clave mandates, Shadowhunting is a full time job, and it’s not like demons take days off.”

“Did you guys do _anything_ fun growing up?” Simon looks horrified, “Or was it all **_Ten Ways To Kill Demons With Garrottes_**?”

“Garrottes are usually discouraged. Adamas doesn’t make good garrottes.” Jace shakes his head.

“My bad.” Simon pouts. “I should’ve picked giant axes or- or- lightsabers! Wait, do Shadowhunters have lightsabers?”

“Of course not.” Jace scoffs. “We’re not in ‘ _a galaxy far far away_ ’, are we?” Simon looks wildly impressed, and Jace sends a wink his boyfriend’s way.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Lewis,” Alec fidgets with the hem of his faded sweater, “But we used to get ice-cream. Just the three of us.” The two Parabatai share a reminiscent smile.

“Oh yeah!” Izzy’s face lights up, “Alec always got butterscotch, because it’s my favourite, even though he prefers chocolate, just so he could say that he doesn’t want the rest of it, and I could eat extra.” Alec grins shyly at his sister.

“Wait wait wait,” Clary holds up a finger, “You’re telling me, not only you haven’t been to a single laser tag game, but you also think butterscotch is better than chocolate?”

“...yes?” Izzy looks confused.

“What is wrong with you?” Clary throws up her hands in the air, “Everyone knows chocolate is the superior flavour.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Fray is right.” Alec nods.

“Ah chocolate.” Simon muses. “Bringing enemies together since 1900 BC.” Alec and Clary send a withering glance his way.

“So we’re going laser tagging or what?” Jace says, putting on a jacket. “Come on, I wanna shoot some people.”

“Oh how you drive me crazy with your dirty talk.” Sarcasm drips from Simon’s voice.

“Wait we need at least one more people.” Izzy does a head count. “The group’s uneven.”

“I can ask if Magnus would like to join us.” Alec’s voice is shy, and Izzy gives him an encouraging nod, so he steps outside, tapping away on his phone.

“I’m so glad he has someone now.” Izzy’s eyes trail behind the faded jeans Alec always insists is well enough to wear. “Magnus has been good for him.”

“If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s Alec.” Jace smiles, before turning to face the others. “Now, team leaders. I understand how one might naturally think of me in a leadership position, and I humbly accept, as for my rival-”

“You’re not being the leader.” Izzy crosses her arms.

“Why not?” Jace pouts.

“Because there are four guys in this group and two girls. If we’re having two teams, it’s only natural that the girls are the leaders.” Clary shrugs.

“But- but-” Jace whines.

“One more butt and you’re in contempt.” Simon smirks at his own joke.

“Title of your sex tape.” Jace smirks back, before gasping, eyes wide. “Title of _our_ sex tape.”

“Ew.” Isabelle pretends to gag.

“TMI, guys, TMI.” Clary shakes her head in disgust.

“The Mortal Instruments?” Jace tilts his head in confusion.

“Too much information.” Simon clarifies.

“Same thing.” Clary waves it away. “Ok, I pick Simon.”

“No!” Jace shrieks. “He’s my boyfriend, I pick him.”

“Well, he’s been my best friend longer than he’s been your boyfriend, so I get to pick him.” Clary puffs away the red curls falling in her eyes.

“Wow, first time people are fighting to pick me.” Simon lets out an excited chuckle. “Now I know how those sports kids felt in gym class.”

Alec comes back in, putting his phone back into his back. “Okay so Magnus will meet us at the laser tag place in an hour, I texted him the address.”

“An hour?” Jace scrunches his face. “He’s a Warlock, can’t he just Portal or something?”

“He _is_ gonna Portal.” Alec clarifies. “He said the hour is for changing into something a bit more fitting for the occasion.”

“Magnus is the role model we all need.” Izzy nods solemnly.

“Okay. Meet you guys outside the Institute in half hour.” Clary waves at everyone.

___________________________

“Simon is not on your team! Tell him Si!”

“Yeah, tell her Simon! Tell her that you’re on my team.”

Simon’s face betrays a fearful look. “I- I don’t think I can choose.”

“So you’re on my team!”

“Like hell he is, Herondale!”

“Guys,” Isabelle rubs her temple tiredly, “You’ve been debating this the whole way here, I’m getting a migraine! How about this, we play siblings versus the rest?”

“Aw hell no.” Clary shakes her small head vehemently. “Why would I want three super-trained, basically ninjas with deadly aim, on the same team?”

“Because otherwise there’s gonna be a longer discussion and I don’t think my head can handle that.” Izzy goes on to further elaborate, but a whoosh of a Portal opening next to them cuts her off, a cat-eyed warlock stepping through it.

“Wow.”

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus smirks, fiddling with his purple rhinestone bracelet, matching accessory of his sparkly purple mesh shirt. “Chairman decided to throw a tantrum and I had to coax him to eat, so I only got a few minutes to get ready. Hope I look presentable enough.”

“You look- I- um- you- just- I- I-” Alec stammers, a deep blush creeping past his throat downwards, going completely still as Magnus drops a kiss on his cheek.

“So Alec.exe has stopped working.” Clary hides a smile.

“There, now you have an advantage.” Isabelle turns to face the redhead. “With Magnus here, my brother’s basically distracted for good, not that I blame him. And Simon’s got a deceptively good aim. So what do you say, Fray? Shall we play a game?”

“The amount of pop culture references out of Shadowhunters makes me so proud of Si.” Clary high fives her best friend. “Bring it on, Lightwood.”

___________________________

“Magnus can you keep an eye on my- wait, Magnus?”

Clary turns around, eyes searching the dark laser tag arena for the Warlock. “You’d think all that sparkle and glitter would make him easier to spot.” The redhead murmurs, edging along the walls, the laser gun ready to fire.

The rules had been that no newly activated runes, and for the perks that comes with Clary and Jace’s pure Angel blood, each team has one of them, so no extra advantages for either. Clary uses her heightened senses to figure out the Warlock’s position, blue aura almost blinding her vision.

Clary keeps her voice at the whispering level, in case there’s someone from the other team listening in. “Magnus? Psst, Magnus. You there?”

There’s a rustling sound, and Clary throws caution to the wind. There’s no reason there couldn’t be a demon here, and well, even in laser tag clothes, she’s still a Shadowhunter. Clary sighs inwardly, silently mourning the days she could go laser tagging without worrying about giant tentacle monster. She takes out a Seraph Blade from her thigh holster, the adamas lighting up as she names it, painting the dark corners in swaths of cold heavenly light.

“Puriel!” Clary draws her blade, turning to face the demon only-

In retrospect, she should’ve known Alec wouldn’t be the only one distracted. The blue eyed boy looks scandalized, face blazing, Magnus practically perched in his lap, his mesh shirt pooling around his waist. There’s a dark spot in front of them, and Clary realizes its Alec’s sweater, hastily discarded on the floor. Alec’s arms are around Magnus, the front of his body flush against Magnus’ own, while the latter’s palms are carded through Alec’s raven black hair.

“Oh. **_Oh!_** I thought it was a monster.”

“Only one monster here, Biscuit.” Magnus smirks, as Alec chokes on thin air.

“That’s- I’m so sorry- um- you guys carry on- I’ll just- yeah-” Clary shuffles on her feet, turning her back to the duo, her own cheeks flushing. “I’m gonna go.”

“We both forfeit the game, Biscuit.” Magnus calls back to her, sounding amused. “Just letting you know. A big bad Shadowhunter caught me.”

“That’s just great!” Clary throws a thumbs up over her shoulder. “I’ll go tell Isabelle.”

“Have a good game!” Magnus speaks up, quickly hushed by a hiss she assumes is from Alec.

___________________________

“Jace I swear if you don’t help me win this game so help me Angel-”

Isabelle stops short in her track, shoulders drooping, just as the two boys in front of her freeze. Jace’s hands are up in Simon’s shirt, his mouth near a row of fast forming purple bruises on Simon’s neck. Simon is holding Jace close by the loops of his leather gear pants, his dark rimmed glasses dangling precariously from the edge of his nose, face flushed with a deep blush, both of them breathing heavy.

“Really? Now? Are you kidding me?” Disappointment edges her voice.

“We got distracted.” Simon wears an expression of the cat that got caught with his paw in the cookie plate.

“I can see that.” Isabelle deadpans, lowering her gun. “Do you guys even have your tags activated?”

“Oh we deactivated that as soon as we found each other here.” Simon grins.

“It was a tactical retreat.” Jace’s face splits into a shit eating grin.

“Uh huh.” Isabelle flips off her brother casually. “Well then, clearly you’re both useless. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Love you, Iz.” Jace calls back as she turns to leave. “You’re the best.”

“Remember that when I stuff your room full of duck merchandise.” Izzy stabs a finger at the blonde.

“Wait- no- shit- Izzy!” Jace panics, hurrying to face her. “We can go out to dinner! My treat.”

“Shopping, then dinner.” Izzy bargains. “Your treat.”

“That’s not-”

“I wonder if I should get those black one with the beady orange eyes.” Izzy puts a finger on her chin, pretending to debate her options.

“Fine. I’ll take you shopping and then dinner.” Jace hangs his head, and Simon drops a little kiss on his forehead.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Izzy makes a bowing gesture.

“Great, now go away.” The blonde makes a shooing motion with his hand not currently up Simon’s shirt, making her laugh.

“Fine, fine, jeez.” Izzy chuckles. “Have fun. Use protection. And I don’t mean your Seraph blade.”

“Ugh, Izzy!” Simon grimaces, as a silent laughter shakes through Jace’s body.

“That was for costing me the game. _Now_ I’m going.”

___________________________

Isabelle spots a faint red under the neon lighting, in the periphery of her vision, and turning around just in time to avoid collision, Shadowhunter reflexes her saving grace.

“There you are!” Clary huffs, rubbing the back of her left palm to remove a tuft of hair matted on her forehead. After a few unsuccessful tries, Izzy leans in, doing it for the redhead.

“Thanks.” Clary swallows a little, her insides doing backflips she thinks Jace would’ve been proud of. “So, ahem- about- about Magnus and Alec, they- they uh-”

“What?” Izzy asks, confused.

“They’re uh-” Clary swallows uneasily. “They’re otherwise _‘indisposed’_.”

Realization dawns upon the raven haired girl a moment later, making her facepalm casually. “Oh for the love of the Angel- them too?”

“Yeah Magnus said- wait,” Clary’s brows knit together, “What do you mean ‘ ** _too_** ’? Oh my God, don’t tell me-”

“Yeah. My lovesick brother and your best friend have made a ‘ _tactical retreat_ ’.” Clary watches the movement of Isabelle’s perfectly manicured nails gleam under the neons, the light catching on the glittery scarlet red nail polish, as the dark haired girl uses air quotes. “It’s just you and me now.”

“So much for having Mundane night outs.” Clary huffs out, half in disappointment, half frustration, though for the life of her she can’t fathom over what.

“Yep.” Isabelle nods, popping the ‘p’, and an absent thought about her cherry red lipstick wanders in Clary’s head. What would it taste like after a kiss, how those lips would be under her own.

_Whoa._

_What the frick-frack crickity-crack, Fray?_

Clary admonishes her absolutely no-help brain, sure that she needs a definite good night’s rest. Maybe all this demon hunting is finally catching up with her, because Izzy is a million miles out of her league, and even if she could-

No! Nuh-uh. Nope. Nopity nope nope nope.

No random thoughts that could potentially endanger all there is between the two of them. Clary wills her focus back to what Isabelle is saying.

“...so basically, we could sign out at the counter and grab ice cream and leave the four of them here, as a punishment, and have fun outside.”

“Or...” Isabelle trails one of those perfectly manicured fingers up Clary’s arm, and goosebumps rising on its wake. Clary’s mouth parts in surprise, and Izzy leans in just a fraction more, and Clary’s head goes blank. Nothing in her head, no runes, no weird Angel email from heaven, no awkward artsy pun. Nothing but the the view of Isabelle Fucking Lightwood, all in her badass seven-inch-stiletto glory.

The golden scales on her whip bracelet glints under the neon lights as Izzy tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the touch of her soft palm against her face sends up electric waves straight to her brain, her breathing getting harder. Isabelle doesn’t move her hand away though, instead cups her cheeks and keeps it there.

Clary can feel a knot forming in her throat, warmth spreading through her stomach like ink mixing with water, blood rushing in her ears. There’s been a thousand different ways she had imagined this happening, all those nights lying awake after patrols, denying herself every meticulously planned scenario in the morning, blaming it on exhaustion, or the chaos in her life, or maybe due to the simple fact that Izzy would never look at her that way.

But right here, in the middle of a barely lit laser tag arena, Clary can feel every single memory of those nights rushing back, and this time, this time though, Izzy _is_ looking at her. And oh, how Clary can just lose herself in the unexplored depths of those beautiful eyes.

Izzy is smiling, Clary realizes after a moment’s delay, her brain still recovering from the sheer shock of having her so close, and Clary feels like she can face a thousand demons if it means coming back to that smile. Clary sends a quick sorry to every classic she criticised as impractical for having wars over a smile.

“Clary,” Izzy’s lips part with every syllable, and Clary can feel her heart fluttering in her ribcage like a bird trapped. Oh how she has imagined hearing that word from those lips, so many different times, so many different ways...

“I- I wanted to say...” Izzy continues, and Clary feels her blood pressure skyrocket. She feels lightheaded, drunk on nothing but the anticipation of a want long buried in her heart. She wants to kiss that mouth, now and for the rest of their complicated, chaotic lives.

Something pokes at her chest, a solid mass against her rib, making her groan involuntarily. She looks down, just in time to see the red lights in her tag blink on and off, signalling she has been shot, the barrel of Isabelle’s gun levelled with her tag.

“I win!” Clary’s head snaps up to see the almost predatory grin slowly spreading on Isabelle’s face, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Of course. Of fucking course. Isabelle had been joking. Why else would she be interested in Clary? There’s no reason she would ever want to kiss her. Hell, Clary doesn’t even know if she’s into girls, there’s never been any reason to ask her. Clary wants to punch her stupid brain with overactive imagination.

“That’s- uh- great. Congrats!” She musters up all her energy, focusing on giving Isabelle a convincing smile.

Isabelle however, doesn’t step away. “Well, now that we’ve established my eternal victory over laser tag, I would like to kiss you, if you don’t mind.”

Clary’s brain short-circuits. “Wh- what?”

“I wasn’t pretending, Clary.” Isabelle’s voice is soft. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time now.”

“Since when?” Clary asks with a mental strength she didn’t know she had.

“Since I first saw you.” Isabelle whispers, casually throwing the gun away, both hands snaking around the redhead’s waist.

Clary dives in, the feel of those red lips divine against her own. It’s kind of a weird feeling, she thinks. Every time she’s imagined this happening, she has always thought this will set off fireworks inside her, a loud celebration of love. But this is nothing like that.

Instead, the only thought in her head is of Isabelle, of those red lips, of the fingers touching her skin where her gear has ridden up, and setting the nerves on fire and anchoring her into the mortal plane at the same time. It’s dizzying, and ecstatic, and quiet, like a piece of puzzle finally slotting into place. Like coming home.

Clary feels a tongue licking her lips, asking for permission. She feels lost in the feelings, drunk beyond possible, and she thinks she never wants to recover.

“Oh how the world has turned.”

Green eyes snap open, turning around to see the source of the voice, even though her brain immediately mourns the absence of those soft lips. Isabelle doesn’t let her go completely however, pulling her closer somehow, possessive hands wrung around her waist.

Clary notices Simon giving her two thumbs up, his glasses crooked, his jacket inside out. Beside him, Jace is smirking, one hand in pocket, other snaked around his boyfriend’s waist. Alec looks like he just caught on in some long-running joke, his doe-eyes staring at the two girls, Magnus smiling by his side.

“Oh.” Alec speaks out. “That’s why you kept insisting on getting paired with Fray. I finally understand.”

“Darling, how are you such a wonderful archer yet so blind?” Magnus drops a soft kiss on his embarrassed boyfriend’s head.

Isabelle steps away from the redhead, and instead holds her hand with one of her own. “Now if all of you excuse us, we’re going on a date.”

“We are?” Clary asks, lips kiss-swollen. “We are.”

“Get some, sis.” Jace finger-guns at Izzy.

“We’ll see.” Isabelle winks. “Goodbye everyone. Don’t wait up.”

Clary ducks her head, cheeks blazing. Isabelle notices, pulling her in for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, tilting her face up with one finger.

“So, coffee first? Or desert?” The brunette winks.

Clary groans. Her girlfriend is gonna kill her. But hey, what a _glorious_ way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr, @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
